Just So You Know
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Naruto is dating Sakura... but Sasuke loves her and can't stand to be away from her. Will he get the courage to tell her? song-fic: Just so you Know-Jesse McCartney R&R Sequel to "one Boy, One Girl"


**Just so you know**

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I stared after Sakura as she walked with Naruto, laughing.

I frowned as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Right now... my heart hurt so much.

I wanted to turn away as she looked back, her eyes full of love... for Naruto.

Not me.

I stood frozen to the spot, as she walked away, her hand in Naruto's.

I couldn't stand to turn my head away, because those emerald eyes were dancing, and her smile was mesmerizing.

"Naruto," she giggled.

I smiled a little though, he made her happy, and that's what I really wanted.

I wanted her to be happy; but not happy with him.

Not with him, I want her to be happy with me, and only me.

I sound selfish though, don't I?

Yeah, I do... maybe that's why she can't stand to love me.

Uchiha Sasuke, selfish and a want for revenge... the cold hearted child who she couldn't stand to love.

And anyway, Naruto was better: Funny, kind, brave... the complete opposite of me.

He looked back at me, his eyes soft with empathy.

I don't want your pity Naruto... I want Sakura.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I really shouldn't love her though... Naruto is my best friend.

It hurt's him to know that I love Sakura with all my heart, and for him to be the one to introduce her to me.

From that moment, I couldn't get her off my mind, I couldn't eat... I couldn't sleep without wanting her to be next to me, sleeping soundly.

Pathetic, I am pathetic.

That's what people would think if they knew all of that.

I can hide my emotions so simply, but when it comes to Sakura, it takes much more effort.

Hanging out with her and Naruto, it hurt's.

He notice's, and tries to leave with Sakura.

But that hurt's. He doesn't want me to be near her.

A jolt of pain is all I feel as I walk slowly toward their retreating figures.

Another quick jolt.

I can't stop staring at her... I want her to turn... to show me those big emerald eyes and have her pink hair swish ever so slightly.

I want to turn around and run away, before I do something I'll regret.

But I can't even stand to close my eyes... how would I stand to walk away from her?

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

I feel awful.

I want her... no... Want means that it is something to you can survive without.

I _**need**_ her. I need her to help me breath, to help me stay on my feet, to never let me go.

I don't want this feeling to stop, and anyway... I don't know how.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

It's growing stronger, did you know that Sakura?

Sasuke... the guy you gave up on as a child... the one you looked at and admired even though he didn't know you... he loves you so much.

I won't let any one have you... not even Naruto.

I know... it will hurt him, but I have to have you. I need to be able to kiss you, to caress you... to hold you close to me.

To hear you whisper that you love me.

I can't have that yet.

You love Naruto... don't you?

How?

I know... that he is trusting and everything that you deserve... but why do you love him?

It can't be anything more than his looks and personality.

Do you get a quick jolt of pain from hearing his name when he isn't yours to hold?

Does your heart skip a beat when you see him smile?

If not, than what?

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

I remember when I met you... do you remember that day?

The day you and Naruto first went out and I tagged along.

I was there first... and you walked in... You saw me... and you smiled.

I think that was the moment, when I fell too deep.

Do you want me to keep hiding these feelings Sakura?

Do you want me to leave you alone forever?

Just tell me if you know that I love you, but you don't want me... and I'll leave.

If that makes you happy, I'll do it.

I would die for you Sakura...

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Oh Sakura... I need you so much right now.

I don't think this is a crush anymore.

I don't think this is something so tiny.

I need you to be here next to me from now on.

I realised how big a fool I've been.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

I walk closer and closer, my heart racing more and more with each step I take.

I won't let him have you Sakura... that is my life long promise.

I feel empty without you! Oh god, just take a few more steps Sasuke... you'll be near her soon. Just take a few more steps.

Did Naruto plan this?

He doesn't blush around you anymore.

I don't think he loves you Sakura... I think this is a game for him now.

I think for him, this is nothing more than a game.

I'm feeling empty.

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

It's killing me right now...the closer I get to that girl.

With her in my arms... I'm willing to give up everything.

I look back for a moment... wondering why it took me so long... how long was it since that day? Four years? No... More... at least, it feels that way.

They walk farther away.

But I'll run toward them once I figure this out a bit more.

It was always there... my love for you. I was too weak to tell you then.

I've been waiting for him to hurt you beyond repair... and I'm selfish because I _**wanted **_him to hurt you.

So I could be the one.

I wanted to be the only one that would comfort you.

I love you Sakura.

I really... truly... love you.

I turn around... and I run towards them now.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

Don't take her Naruto!

You can't do this!

No... You just... you can't do this to me.

I thought we were friends.

I run up to them, gaining more and more speed... more and more nervous each step.

I grab Sakura's arm and spin her around, so her emerald eyes are looking into my dark ones.

"S-Sasuke?" she questions... looking at me with that expression.

Oh... that expression that is burned into my mind.

That simple smile.

That one that makes my heart skip a single beat.

Your amazing smile... that I can't stop thinking about.

"Sakura..." I whisper to her, Naruto looks angry as I say this with such passion.

"Yes?" she asks.

Her voice is like bells.

Chiming and...it makes my ears buzz.

I look down for a moment, and then look back into her eyes.

I can't hold it in.

But... at the same time, I can't stand to say it.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asks.

"I love you," I whisper to her.

Naruto calms for a moment...

"What are you saying Sasuke?" he asks.

"I'm saying that I love her Naruto," I tell him, in all seriousness... I do.

"She's my girlfriend... and you are my best friend... how long have you liked her?" he asks.

"The very day she walked into the restaurant... that day, I fell in love with her. I saw her smile... and those emerald green eyes... and I fell in _**love**_ with her," I said.

"That day I asked you to come with me on the date?" he asked.

I nodded shyly.

Shyly?

Wow, that's not me at all.

At least... I think it's not.

"That very day," I said.

"Sakura..." whispered Naruto. "Do you love him?"

Sakura looked back at Naruto, and I released my grip on her hand.

"W-What are you talking about? I love you, Naruto,"

My heart hurt at that sentence.

I should have known... she's too good for me.

"That's not what I'm asking Sakura... please answer," he said.

"I... I..." she tried to stop herself from saying something.

Please... tell me it is what I want to hear.

"You what?" asked Naruto softly.

"I love him," said Sakura.

"Since when?" asked Naruto.

"Since the day he walked into the library, and my I was helping my mother at the desk. That day, I ducked under the table to he wouldn't see me. I blushed like mad... and my heart was racing," she said.

"So, you love him?" asked Naruto. "Or... do you like him?"

"I love him... I'm sorry Naruto... but I can't help it. I thought you would take my mind off of him! But... you just put him farther on it," she said. "I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded and turned to walk away.

"I knew you did... I could tell Sasuke loved you. That date was for a reason bigger then my child like crush on you Sakura. I knew Sasuke would like you a lot. I just had to have him meet you, but you always hid from him," said Naruto.

"You never really liked her?" I asked fiercely.

"Not as much as you do," said Naruto simply.

"So... is it over Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Naruto turned back for a moment, and he nodded.

I took in a quick, deep breath.

'Thank you... Uzumaki Naruto,' I thought.

For letting me have her.

**My... second songfic?**

**But, my third One-shot**

**I hope you liked it, I worked hard on it.**

**In other words, it's Jesse McCartney's: Just So You Know**

***sighs***

**I wrote this with my own feelings towards a guy in my class *Blushes***

**Yeah, I know. It kinda... was a bad idea to say that.**

**But it's true.**

**Tip for all you one shot, romantic writer's out there: Use your own feelings towards people you know in you stories.**

**It brings them to life... makes them mean something and makes it so people can connect to them.**

**The reaction's Sasuke was having, the one's with Heart skipping a beat, a jolt of pain... I feel that way when I think about the guy I like.**

**Well... Bye,**

**Darian Uchiha**


End file.
